conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Democratic Federation (DFU)
The Democratic Federation, officially known as the Federation of Democractic Nations or the Federation of Democracy, or just the Federation, is superstate consisting of all nations across the globe. Established on July 4, 1954, the Democratic Federation is totalitarian democracy, in which the government allows the citizens to vote, but they have no place in the decision-making process. The head of the government is currently President Nicholas Edwards, elected on November 8, 2012 to his second term. His Vice President is Dennis Paulson. The Democratic Federation was established after the Third World War, in which the United States of America–led by far-right Republicans, corporate moguls, and Christian moralists, declared war on the Soviet Union and People's Republic of China, after General Douglas MacArthur's call for the Invasion of China was granted by President Christopher Richardson in 1951, who sought to defeat China before it became to great of a threat to America. Since then, the Democratic Federation has waged some of the most destructive wars in human history to unite the world under "the banner of liberty and democracy". Today, the Democratic Federation is the largest government in human history, with "freedom and liberty" enforced at the point of a gun. Mega-corporations and powerful politicans have great sway in the running of the government, and certain minorities have few to no rights at all. Christianity is the state religion, and English is the only recognized language in politics, the economy, and the military. The standard of living is high, and the cost of living rather low, with the distribution of wealth fairly even across the globe. Hunger and poverty have been largely wiped out, and equality (at least for men), is universal across all races of people. Yet, for all of its accoplishments, there is still little "true" freedom in the Democratic Federation. History Early History & Formation The Democratic Federation's history can be traced back to the years proceding the Korean War. General Douglas MacArthur along with a number of very vocal military commanders, wanted to use nuclear weapons to continue the march into China, and stomp out communism there while they could. The infomation that China might have been working on developing a nuclear bomb was leaked into the presses in 1951, and destroyed then-President Truman's ability to win the presidental elections. He lost to an largely unknown opponent by the name of Christopher Richardson, who upon becoming President of the United States, used the evidence and the clause that America needed to strike first, as rationale to extend the war in Korea into China. The Soviet Union threatened to declare war if the United States marched into China, but the United Nations army in Korea was too large too combat should the Americans and their allies march into relatively defenseless Siberia. In what became the Invasion of China, the United Nations' forces marched into the Chinese mainland, with additional forces from Austraila, India, Pakistan, and France, with the added bonus of vengeful Nationalist Chinese forces from Taiwan, attacking the southern provinces of the People's Republic of China. The Communist Chinese forces were numerous, yet poorly-armed and equipped, and the long war with the nationalists had taken its toll on the demoralized Communist forces that had just settled down after forcing the Nationalists off the mainland. The invasion was quick and brutal, with millions of Chinese forces killed in the nuclear blasts that allowed the outnumbered UN armies to gain ground in China. The Soviet Union was outraged, and immediately declared war after a quick build-up of forces, and began their two-front assault into Europe and Asia. Seeing the need to unite their forces, the Americans were the first to propose a political and military alliance between the democratic forces of the world under their leadership, strategically choosing the 4th of July as the day of unification. While many Europeans were quick to see through the veil, the Soviet invasion was too great for them to bicker over the date, and the Democratic Federation was quickly signed into existance in 1954. Third World War Main article: Third World War In 1954, the world was at war again. The invasion of China was swift, swifter than many believed was actually possible, but with the death of Mao Zedong in 1953, and the destruction of most of the Chinese Communist Party, the war in China was as good as done. However, the Soviets and their East European allies in the Warsaw Pact was enraged by the brutal usage of nuclear weapon to pacify the Chinese mainland. In turn, they took advantage of the free world's foolish decision to place the bulk of their fighting forces in Asia, and invaded Europe. The formation of the Democratic Federation in 1954 was a counter to the Red Bloc's numerical superiority in the European Front, and was thought to be a temporary solution to a short-term problem. The alliance was to serve as an organized way of confronting the Soviets and their alliance for the duration of the conflict. In the years following the conflict, the DF was able to effectively and gruesomely defeat the Soviet armies with the usage of tactical nukes, strategic bombers, ingeniously place spy networks, and the stomping out of "sedious and dangerous thinking", i.e., anyone who opposed the war, its aims, and its supporters. The Americans took the time infiltrate the governments of other nations as their leadership and militaries were weakened by their taking the brunt of the Soviet onslaught. The trusted Americans would be given temporary leeway in the governments of their allies to handle their internal and external affairs, as they too shared in the loss of life in the "fight for freedom", more so than in World War II. In the time they had to run the world, the American government's more sinister politicians realised the power they had at their fingertips, and knew that they would never have a chance like the one they had after the war. Thus, taking advantage of their navie allies, the American s quickly and brutally conquered and annexed members of the Democratic Federation. The American public was decieved into believing that the world was collapsing around them as the Europe and the Far East crumbled into anarchy. The superior American armies, backed by the economic and industrial might of the States, were able to end the conflict by 1960, having allowed the Soviet Union to devour itself as its economy imploded without the backing of the American banks and factories that previously supported it during the war against the Germans. Hyper-inflation, famine, and drought consumed the regions of the world that had taken part in the fighting, though America stood alone with its Western Hemisphere allies, who were fearful of the American's new-found might. And whereas it was quick to support the rebuilding efforts after the Second World War, it did not in the Third World War. Noting that it had given too much priority to the world and not to itself, America was determined to lead the world as it always should have. The Europeans and their East Asian counterparts were starved into submission until they excepted American dominance, and the Cultural Revolution was spread throughout the Earth to ensure American thought, culture, beliefs, and religion were known and accepted where ever democracy's light was seen. Conquest of Africa Main article: Conquest of Africa The Northern and Western Hemispheres answered to the new American-dominated Democratic Federation, but places such as Africa stood defiant. The Europeans that made it their African possessions were quick to enforce endentured servitude once more to protect themselves from the Americans. French Africa was transformed into industrial powerhouse, with raw materials sent to British Africa, where the imported materials were transformed in the factories of British East Africa, and the Union of South Africa produced all of the weapons in the only major wepaon factories on the continent. In the middle of all of this were the Ethiopians and Liberians, who were fearful themselves of their dangerous European-controlled neighbors. They quickly appealled to the Democratic Federation for submission in their union, a step that would see them given special status in the government during the aftermath. The DF organized three seperate armies to invade the African continent, and save their two allies from their former European friends. The 14th Army, 21st Army, and 32nd Army, a total of 478,000 troops, were sent to Africa, were they were to begin the conquest of the continent immediately. The 14th Army land in Liberia, were it was to begin its march into French West Africa, first by splitting up into two seperate forces, with first force going north to take Senegal, and the second east to capture the Ivory Coast. The 21st Army was formed out the old UN force from Korea, and was to establish a post in Somalia, were the Ethiopians would aid them in taking Sudan and British East Africa. The largest of the three, the 32rd Army, was composed of WWIII veterans, and was to engage the equally trained and experianced South Africans, who would be backed by the British, the Belgians and Portuguese out of the Congo and Angola. The war, beginning in 1962, would last for six years, in the Democratic Federation and the Ethiopians fought to bring the continent into union of democracy, and bring Africa in the First World. For the majority of the war, the Americans were dogged back and forth through the continent by the French Foreign Legionnaries, who had been fighting the natives for a good century, and the South Africans who had established a nation out of nothing in the hostile land. The usage of nukes was denied by three-term President Richardson, who was informed of the dangerous it their continued use. Thus, the once unstoppable armies of the Federation found themselves in a war of attrition, in which longevity in the hostile enviorment of Africa would determine the victor. However, the Americans tactiful use of their African allies knowledge, which the hated European had little of, allowed the Americans to prevail. The Ethiopians, Liberians, and Zimbabweans, the latter having taken advantage of the fighting to overthrow the white-minority government, allowed the three seperated armies to successful survive in the land, and attack their enemies before disease and hunger overcame their soldiers. The French were quickly dealt with, and the Algerians would had long-sought independence, allied with the Federation, only to have their dreams dashed as a much more powerful foe took over. They were quick to accept the new leaders, as they were aware that the Americans would not tolerate rebellion. The Ethiopian-American forces in East Africa marched into Nairobi, "liberating" the people from British oppression, and moving on to take Belgian Congo. However, South Africa had proven to be a daunting challenge for the Federation. Category:Democratic Federation (DFU)